xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Oak
Professor Samuel Oak is a Pokémon Professor and a major supporting character of thePokémon anime who lives and works at his research lab in Pallet Town. He appears semi-regularly to give Ash Ketchum advice to help him achieve his goal of becoming the greatest Pokémon Master. History 40 years ago, Sam traveled through the woods near Arborville and met a woman named Towa who told him about the "Voice of the Forest", and that if he did hear it, he should not move or else he would be sent to another time. Sam was also told about a rare Pokémon living there. With that said, Towa gave Sam a piece of bread as a parting gift. While continuing his travels in the forest, a Pokémon poacher went chasing after Celebi, wishing to capture it. Sam defended Celebi from the poacher, and shortly afterwards, the Pokémon teleported itself and Sam into the future. During the present-day, Sam lands in the same area that he got teleported from. Ash and his friends arrive in the area and find Sam unconscious. Ash takes him back to Arborville, where Sam wakes up to find out that Celebi had disappeared. After an aged Towa explains the situation to them, and returns the sketchbook that Sam used, Sam and the group go to the forest and find Celebi where the Iron-Masked Marauder was destroying the forest. The Marauder encounters the group, but they escape. The Marauder sends Scizor and Sneasel after them. Sam and Ash battle the foe's Pokémon and are able to defeat them. Sam and the group arrived in a foggy portion of the Lake of Life and are able to heal Celebi with the water. As Celebi recovers, Ash and Sam play with it, having fun. Celebi then leads the group to a Berry tree. Later, Sam and the others encounter the Iron-Masked Marauder again. Despite their efforts, the Marauder manages to capture Celebi in a Dark Ball. Sam and Ash try in vain to get the possessed-Celebi to stop as the Marauder commands it to destroy the forest. Celebi prepares to finish off Sam and Ash, but Suicune arrives and saved the two Trainers. Suicune gets attacked by a monstrous ball's tendril, which sends all three of them flying. They are caught by Jessie, who tells them where Celebi is. Sam reminds Celebi about the time it had fun with him, Ash and his friends, despite Celebi relentlessly attacking them in the process. Awakened, Celebi breaks free from the Marauder's control, destroying its Dark Ball in the process. However, expending too much energy drains Celebi's life force, and it falls unconscious and turns a withered brown color. Sam takes it to the Lake of Life to restore it, but the waters have no effect, even after Suicune uses its powers to purify the lake from the preceding destruction. After a brief period of mourning, however, the Celebi spirits from all across time arrive and succeed in reviving the fallen Celebi. The Iron-Masked Marauder emerges shortly after, and attempts again to capture Celebi, but is defeated at last thanks to Pikachu, and subdued by the other Pokémon in the forest. Celebi then prepares to travel back to the past, and after exchanging farewells, Sam joins it and returns to his own time. Present Professor Oak lives up the road from Delia Ketchum and her son, and he and Delia often appear together as they are good friends. His only known relative is his grandson, Gary Oak. His often-forgetful attitude and other antics are also notorious. He also has a hobby of composing senryū, haiku-like poems about Pokémon or Pokémon-related themes. In the novelizations written by Takeshi Shudō, Professor Oak comes from a prestigious family. He has two brothers, one of whom is the mayor of Pallet Town while the other is its postmaster, and his grandfather was the first Trainer from Pallet Town to receive widespread recognition. According to Professor Elm, Professor Oak's studies and research mostly focus on how humans and Pokémon interact with each other. Professor Oak made his debut in Pokémon, I Choose You!, appearing on a late night television show explaining the three starter Pokémon that Pokémon Trainers would receive. The next day, three Trainers from Pallet Town, including his grandson, Gary Oak, came to his lab, ready to become Pokémon Trainers. Oak gave them each a Starter Pokémon, including giving Gary his Squirtle, though this wasn't revealed until much later in the series. Later that same day, Ash came to him as he was also starting his Pokémon journey and needed his first Pokémon as well. But because he was so late, the only Pokémon Oak had left was a rebellious Pikachu. He appeared again in Pokémon Emergency where he called the Viridian City Pokémon Center after hearing that Ash had already made it there from his mother. He stated how he was surprised that he had made it that far, and expressed doubts he had when Ash first left. Mentioning making a bet of a million dollars with Gary that Ash hadn't captured any new Pokémon, he was disappointed to hear that this was indeed true and he had lost the bet with his grandson. When Ash told him that he had seen an unknown Pokémon, which resembled the stone carving above him, he waved it away as nonsense, saying that Trainers have searched their whole lives for that Pokémon, and none have succeeded. Over the course of Ash and Gary's journeys, Professor Oak took care of the Pokémon they captured that were sent to his lab. He would often gloat about how much farther ahead his grandson was to Ash, which often caused him to be extra competitive. During the Indigo Plateau Conference, Oak became greatly disappointed when he discovered that Gary had lost in the third round, but decided to look on the bright side, telling Misty and Brock that it would do Gary good to learn that "every road, no matter how smooth, has its bumps along the way". He had arrived with Ash's mother with the goal of cheering Ash on in mind. After the end of the Indigo Plateau Conference, Professor Oak asked Ash to pick up a mysterious Poké Ball from his friend, Professor Ivy, who lived on Valencia Island in the Orange Archipelago. He wasn't at all surprised when Ash called him asking if he could compete in the Orange League. Though he wanted to study the GS Ball, he also wanted Ash to compete in the league so that he can get more training. During Ash's adventures in the Orange Islands, he befriended a Pokémon watcher by the name of Tracey Sketchit who was a great admirer of Professor Oak. When they arrived back in Pallet Town, Tracey asked if he could become his assistant which he graciously accepted. Not being able to discover the mystery behind the GS Ball, Professor Oak called for Ash's assistance once more and asked him to travel to the Johto region and give the Ball to his friend Kurt. He also explained that there were many new Pokémon out west which made Ash all the more eager to go and catch up with his rival, Gary. Professor Oak travelled to Johto on a couple of occasions for conferences. Professor Oak made a few appearances during the Advanced Generation as well and was in a few episodes of the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station's side story episodes. In Gonna Rule the School, he was lecturing the students of Rustboro's Pokémon Trainer's School via satellite. Oak traveled to Hoenn in A Six Pack Attack! to meet with his friend, Professor Birch and brought along the Kanto starters as they interacted with the Hoenn starters. In The Right Place and The Right Mime, Professor Oak noticed that one of his Squirtle felt most comfortable being with May. That was when he suggested that May keep the Squirtle and raise it into a strong Pokémon. He also said he would watch after her Bulbasaur. While Ash was trying to earn his final Frontier Symbol from Brandon, Professor Oak visited him and told him about Gary's research in the Sinnoh region. He recommend that he should travel there after earning his final symbol so that he can learn about the Pokémon that lived out there. Ash spoke to Professor Oak frequently over the phone while he traveled through the Sinnoh region. Dawn was able to recognize him from television, but it wasn't because of his Pokémon research. He traveled to Sinnoh in A Faux Oak Finish! to give a lecture in Twinleaf Town. Professor Oak was given a major redesign in the Best Wishes series, using a different shirt collar style and wearing his lab coat above it. His hairstyle also changed, becoming more boxy. These changes make his look closely resemble his most recent game counterpart artwork. Oak made plans to travel to the Unova region to meet with his friend, Professor Juniper, in In The Shadow of Zekrom! and invited Delia and Ash to go with him. He has since returned to Kanto as seen in Crisis from the Underground Up! where Ash calls his laboratory from Nimbasa City. In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Ash called Professor Oak to inform about his loss at the Vertress Conference. In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, the Professor appeared again in a video lecture about the Kanto starter Pokémon that was presented at the Kanto Fair, accompanied by Tracey. Later, Ash's Charizard came to his lab from the Charicific Valley so Ash would switch him for his Unfezant. Oak liked the idea of Unfezant being with him, as she could make good friends with Ash's Noctowl and Staraptor. In To Catch a Rotom!, he appeared in the Decolore Islands, having traveled to Torom Island. Professor Oak wished to capture a Rotom to study, and eventually succeeded after helping Ash and his friends defeat Team Rocket. As seen in Butterfree and Me!, Professor Juniper sent Ash's Pokémon caught in Unova to Oak's laboratory. In The Dream Continues! Professor Oak was interviewed by Alexa, a reporter from the Kalos region which gave him a chance to see Pokémon from there much to his delight. He was later present when Ash announced his intention to return with Alexa to Kalos to challenge its league. As usual, Professor Oak was entrusted with the care of the Pokémon Ash had caught in Unova, as well as Charizard who would be remaining at the lab permanently from then on. Professor Oak appeared briefly in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, where he was introduced to Froakie before being shocked by Rotom. He was later mentioned in Battling on Thin Ice!, where it was revealed that Ash and Serena both attended his Pokémon Summer Camp during their childhood. Pokemon # Pidgey # Dragonite # Rotom # Seaking # Charmeleon # Celebi Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture (Japanese: オーキド博士のポケモン講座 Doctor Okido's Pokémon Lecture) is a segment featured at the end of anime episodes in Japan during the original series and Advanced Generation series. It was featured from EP061 to AG104, and was succeeded by the Pokémon Trivia Quiz. Professor Oak's lectures returned at the beginning of the Diamond & Pearl series with Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia. Generally, the lecture will start with Professor Oak using the reels of a slot machine to show the silhouette of a Pokémon. The display on his computer will switch to show the image of the Pokémon, surrounded by some general information. He will then show some clips of the Pokémon in the anime as he discusses it. After this, he will show a live example of the Pokémon in his laboratory. Frequently, the Pokémon will attack or hurt him shortly after. The lecture sometimes closes with Professor Oak reciting a Pokémon senryū. There are also some special lectures, such as those which will promote an upcoming movie or discuss one of the characters. Pokémon senryū (Japanese: ポケモン川柳) are haiku-like poems about Pokémon or Pokémon-related themes. Composing them is a hobby of Professor Oak usually used to close his lectures in the anime. Senryū are generally light-hearted or humorous, and they consist of three lines with 17 or fewer morae. Unlike haiku, senryū do not require a kigo (season word). The art form was created in the Edo era of real-world Japan by Senryū Karai (柄井川柳, 1718-1790). The segment has never been used in the English dub and those based on it, though footage from the lecture of Alakazam was used to introduce the VHS release of Mewtwo Strikes Back. Also, segments for Slowpoke, Starmie, and Marowak were dubbed for a promotional VHS tape called "Pokémon Insider: The Video." Footage from the lecture of Entei was also used on a promotional VCD released in the UK to promote Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Screenshots 382oak.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Time Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Millionaires Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Animal Empathy Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Driver Category:Legendary Character Category:Kanto Region Category:Cooks Category:Original Incarnation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Zoologists Category:Muggles Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Scientists